Legends of the Arena
Legends of the Arena ist eine Serie von AreIKnowYou?. *Video: Bionicle Legends of the Arena Forewords (Vorwörter) Der Beginn einer Legende *Video: Bionicle Legends Of The Arena 1 Beginning Of A Legend (Die erste Folge) Die erste Folge beginnt mit Crab, der mitten in der Arena Magna steht. Ein Übungskampf ist ausgefochten worden, Crab rannte so schnell wie möglich raus aus der Arena Magna und dann sah man, wie Alta und Chridau die Klingen kreuzten. Dagro ist Zuschauer gewesen, und hat das vor sich hin gemurmelt: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte einer von diesen großartigen Kämpfern sein. Das ist es! Ich erinnere mich! Ich kämpfe bei dem Thornax-Turnier und gewinn den Pokal! Das ist es! Ich bin großartig! Thornax-Cup, ich komme!" Folgend kommt der Titel mit Ozzy Osbourne's I don't wonna stop. Nach dem Titel stand Dagro vor dem Anmeldeformular, den Ozos bediente. Er fragte: "Kann ich auch mitmachen?" "Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein! Du bist viel zu jung!", wiedersetzte Ozos. "Wieso zu jung!?!?!?", schrie Dagro dann entsetzt. Ozos deutete irgendwohin und erklärte extra: "Guck dir die Kämpfer da an!" Dann wurden Chrilor und Enlan eingeblendet, wie sie trainierten. "Sie sind alle älter als 20!", fügte Ozos hinzu. Ozos tat gleich noch dazu: "Geh nach Hause, kleines Balg. Das ist nichts für dich!" "Selber kleiner Balg...", flüsterte Dagro so leise wie möglich. Folglich wurde dann Crab von Adevin bedroht, der "Eh, he, he! Krabbenzerstörung!" lachte. Dagro hielt Adevin aber auf, indem er sich auf Adevin reinsprang. Nun war er zu Boden gegangen. Dann aber stand Adevin mit Wut auf und schrie laut: "Wer will sich mit Adevin anlegen!?!?!?!?!?", guckte danach auf Dagro. Dagro stand auch auf. "Ich.", sagte Dagro. "Das sind deine letzten Wörter, du Looser.", sagte Adevin mit Aggression. Schließlich folgte ein Thornax-Kampf, indem Dagro gewann, indem Adevin nicht richtig zielen konnte und auf seiner Dose schoss anstelle Dagros und die Background-Musik Let It Die von den Foo Fighters war. Dagro schleuderte Adevin weg. Adevin geriet in den K.O.Status. "Gute Arbeit, Dagro.", erwähnte nun eine Stimme. Dagro dreht sich um. Es war Ozos. "Für morgen such ich einen Gegner für die aus, den du besiegen musst, um ins Turnier zu gelangen", sagte er. Crab kam dann auf Dagro angerannt. Dagro hat gedacht, er sei hungrig. Er gab ihn dann eine Thornax-Frucht. Während dessen stielt Dakul seine Geldbörse. Dann betatscht Dagro die Stelle, wo sich seine Börse versteckt hielt. Dann schrie er laut und deutlich: "Mein Portmonait! Wo ist mein Portmonait?! Irgendjemand hat es gestohlen!" Dagro entdeckte dann Dakul und rief: "AHA! NOSFERATU!""Wat is dat für'n bescheuerter Name? Nosferatu. Bläh!", sagte dann der 'Pickpocket' Dakul. "Gib mein Portmonait her!", schrie Dagro. Aber Dakul kontert: "Oder wat? HMMM?" "Oh oh...", fügte Dagro aufgrund Dakuls Erscheinung. Dakul wurf Gegenstände, die Dagro zerschlitzte. Dagro sagt dann folglich: "Oh, das ist net gut. Beschütz mech, de Kämpfer!" Dagro kontert aber: "Von was?" Dakul schrie: "Von dem Polizei-Mädchen!" Und Dagro fragte verwirrt: "Polizei...Mädchen?" Kurco erscheint dann und fragt mit Eile: "Hast du ein grünen Dieb gesehen?" Dagro antwortet: "Ah ah." Und Kurco beginnt, zu beleidigen: "Idiot.", und macht eine Fliege. "Oh Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!", beglückwünscht Dakul Dagro. Aber Dagro interesiert sich nur für eins. "Wer bist du?" Dakul antwortet: "Mein Nam is Dakul, de Dieb. De schlechtesde Dieb in...de Welt!""Ich bin Dagro, ein Schwertkämpfer von Vulcanus. Und was war das für 'ne Gestalt?" , fragte Dagro ebenfalls. "Dat war dat beste Polizei-Mädchen in...äh...Tajun!Ihr Name is...ähhh...wat war ihr Name?Oh ja! Dat war Kurco!" Und Dagro hat nur gesagt: "Was für ein bescheuerter Name. Und das ist Crab, meine Krabbe." Dakul quietschte. Zum Schluss wurde noch gezeigt, wie Iwat die drei beobachtet und dafür hat eine gewissse Person Gitarre gespielt. Der Anmelde-Test *Video: Bionicle Legends Of The Arena 2 The Join Test (Die zweite Folge) Ozos sagt am Anfang: "Okay, Dagro. Hier ist dein Gegner." Dagro sieht sich um und beschwert sich: "Ich sehe keinen!" Ozos fügt dazu: "Er steht genau vor dir.", und dann schweigt jeder. "AHHH! Ich kämpf gegen dich!?!?!?", fragt Dagro mit erschreckter Fratze. "General Ozos, bitte...", bittet Ozos vor Peinlichkeit. "Sind sie nicht zu alt, um zu kämpfen?", fragt Dagro. Ozos atmet und dann folgt der Titelsong mit Animal I Have Become. Dann kommt der Kampf, wo Dagro gewinnt. Die Musik war I Don't Wanna Stop von Ozzy. Ozos sagte beim Hände schütteln mit Dagro: "Das war ein interessanter Kampf. Wir sehen uns im Turnier. Du bist dabei. Chau!", danach jubelt Dagro: "JA!" Dagro erzählt es Dakul. "Du at General Ozos beset und bit jetz im Turnier?", fragt Dakul vor Begeisterung. Dagro freut sich darüber und sagt: "Beides ja, Dakul! Wirklich großartig!" Dakul jubelt und fragt ihn danach: "Ik ab ein Idee. Wi gehn zur Bar "Höhle von Atero"!" "Okay, wirklich großartig...", antwortete Dagro unbegeistert. Als sie da sind, begrüßte die beiden Arwei. "Wilkommen in der Bar "Hölle von Atero"!", hat er gesagt. Dakul begrüßt Arwei: "Hi Arwei. Dat it Dagro, e hat General Ozos besegt und it im Turnie." "Das gibt eine Party!", ruft Arwei. Sie gehen dann rein. Sie diskutieren, während Gresh Monster von den Beatsteaks. "Wie lange kennt ihr euch?", fragt Dagro Dakul. Dakul antwortet: "Wie kenn uns set 5 Jahrn." "Der Kerl singt schrecklich. Un er hat einen Cameo.", findet Arwei. Gresh befielt Kagier: "Kagier, gib mir den Kasten!" "Vergisch esch, du grünesch Dìng!", reflektiert Kagier und versteckt sich in seinem Kasten. Doch das hat jeder gehört: "Wow! Ein Geschenk, dass sprechen kann!" " Dagro, morg it de erte Kamp. Abe du kämp net. Andere kämpen. Ik kämp net. Arwei kämp auck net. Die Kämper sind Ankied und Chrilor. Ankied it en Gladiator von Roxtus. Und Chrilor it en Paladin von Tajun. Wat denk du, we gewinnt?", fragt Dakul. Dagro antwortet nachdenklich: "Ich denk Chrilor." "ik denk Ankied. Arwei denkt auck Ankied.", meint Dakul. Dagro verabschiedet sich zum Schluss: "Bye. Ich muss nach Hause, nach Vulcanus. Ich muss für den ersten Kampf schlafen. Das muss sehr interessant werden." Das Turnier beginnt *Video: Bionicle Legends Of The Arena 3 The Turnament begins (Die dritte Folge) Die Folge beginnt mit einem Interview mit den Anführer. Sie haben sich vorgestellt und wiederholt, dass gleich Ankied gegen Chrilor als erstes kämpfen. Der Titel kommt mit Closer To The Truth. Dann diskutieren Dagro, Dakul und Arwei. Folglich machten die drei Ich bin so schüchtern, dass ich-Witze. Kurco findet dann Dakul, der dann: "POTZTAUSEND!!!", schreit. Sie sagte folglich mit fiesem Akzent: "Oh, du Dieb! Jetzt gehst du in deiner Zelle!" "Es ist nicht vorbei für ihn!", wehrt Dagro ab. Kurco fragt gestört: "Was willst du? Ein Deal?", doch plötzlich covert Arwei ein Europe-Lied. Dann bespricht Dagro, dass wenn Dakul einen höheren Platz erreicht als Kurco, ist er frei wie ein Vogel. Das Gegenteil, passiert dann, dass Dakul ins Kittchen kommt. "WAT!?!?! Wat duz du da!?!?!?", schreit bzw. fragt Dakul voller Schreck. Dagro antwortet dann: "Ich weiß, was ich tu, Dakul." Doch Stejik kommentiert dann in der Arena Magna :"Der Kampf beginnt!" Eine Kettenreaktion entsteht: Kurco: "Ha?" Dagro: "Was?" Dakul im Fallen: "Wau!" Arwei am Covern: "Oh yeahyeahyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Dakul erinnert Arwei, dass sein Text Avalancha war, was dann auch gemacht wurde, bevor Ankied mit seinem Theme gegen Chrilor gewinnte. Das müssten Fußball-Fans wissen. Chrilor sitzt dort in der Ecke und sagt Roxtus-Beleidigungen, als doch dann Branboyd ihn dazu brachte, ein Kopfgeldjäger zu werden und Roxtus zu zerstören. Die letzte Szene ist eigentlich eine Wiederholung, was in der Folge passiert ist und die Frage, wo Crab abgeblieben ist, als er zum Schluss plötzlich auftauchte. Das war eine Anspielung auf einer Disney-Fernsehserie. Gute und schlechte Sachen *Bionicle Legends Of The Arena 4 Video Good and Bad Things (4. Folge von LOTA) Als erstes fragten die 3 sich, wer kämpft, sie wisssen es nicht, aber Arwei covert. Sie sagten, er solls lassen. Und Arwei fragt wieso. "Diese Sachen sind nicht spaßig, das musst du wissen.Titelsong (wechselt ständig). Dagro kommt dann und fragt sich: "Wie lange benötigen die denn fürs einkaufen?" als Stejik plötzlich den nächsten Kampf ansagt. Dagro wurde überraschend angegriffen. Dagro fragte sich, was das war und schaute nach hinten. Da stand der Angreifer und erklärte, dass die beiden kämpften. Dagro gewann, während ein Lied abgespielt wurde, was keiner mag. Nach dem Kampf haben die diskutiert. Dann sind wir bei den Kopfgeldjägern mit schlechten Nachrichten, nähmlich dass Benbur verloren hat. Branboyd kontert: "Das ist nicht real, real?""Das IST real.", antwortete Iwat. Dann schreite Branboyd wie jemand, denn jeder kennt. Und vor Wut wollte er alle erschießen, geling ihn aber nicht, weil Iwat ausweichte und der verrückte Doktor mit dem Wort "Gentlemen" kam. Branboyd kontert: "Doktor" "Wenn sie gute Arbeit haben wollen, lasst einen Roboter die Arbeit machen.", antwortete der verrückte und zeigte denen Jobon. "Das ist mein Jobon-Klasse-Killer-Droide-Prototyp. Er wird diesen Käfer von einen halben Mann zerquetschen!", sagte der Crazy Doctor und zeigte denen Jobon. Zum Schluss haben Branboyd und der verrückte gelacht, Iwat bezeichnete die als Trottel und Benbur hat die beobachtet. Roxtus und Tesara *Video: Bionicle Legends Of The Arena 5 Roxtus and Tesara (5. Folge) Die Folge beginnt mit den diskutierenden Keoke und Dakul, der sagte: "Okay, Keoke, heut ist dein erster Kampf. Bist du bereit? OK! Dann macke keine albernen Risiken im Kampf!" "Ich dachte, du seist der jenige, der die albernen Risiken macht." , kontert Keoke grübelnd. Und Dakul versucht, abzuwehren: "Äh, ne! Ich mach net die albernen Risiken!" "Was ist mit Montag? Du hast versucht, Dagro's Geldbörse zu stehlen. Und was ist passiert? Du hast das Risiko verloren. Und Dakul meckert: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Neein! Dat war net so!" Nach dem Titelsong kamen die fechten-trainierenden Tyrit und Sahabe. "Ongarde!" sagte Sahabe. Sie machten mehrere Klingenkreuzungen. "Du bist besser als gestern, Tyrit.", sagte Sahabe. "Ja, aber seh..." sagte Tyrit und machte einen Trick. "DAS!" und somit wurde Sahabe weggefegt. Dann haben sie diskutiert, bis Tyrit zur Arena Magna hin musste. Tyrit ist Dagro kurz begegnet, wonach er ihn dann wegscheuchte. Keoke kam an, wonach die begannen sich zu streiten. Das, was villeicht am lustigsten war, dass Tyrit gesagt hat, dass Keoke's Name sich nach **** anhört. Da ist Keoke ausgeflippt. Aber den Kampf hat Keoke mit einem Song was ziemlich unbeliebt ist, gewonnen. Danach freuten sich die Tesaraner. Folgend kam eine Anspielung auf das Musikvideo von We're Not Gonna Take It von der Band Twisted Sister. Dann kommt noch eine Wiederholung von allem, was passiert ist und die Ansage des nächsten Kampfes. Legendär *Video: Bionicle Legends Of The Arena 6 Legendary (6. Folge von LOTA) Als erstes sagen die 3 Freunde, was passieren wird. Dann kommt der Titelsong und dann der Kampf, wo Branboyd mit einen seiner Soundtracks. Dann lacht Branboyd und Sahabe bekommt eine Schachtel auf den Kopf. Dann kommt eine Wiederholung von der Folge und zum Schluss sehen wir, was die Tajunianer machen. Über Maskenlose *Video: Bionicle Legends Of The Arena 7 About Maskless (7tes Video Lota's) Tajun-Season *Video: Bionicle Legends Of The Arena 8 Tajun Season (8. Folge) Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:AreIKnowYou?